Truancy Gone Right
by CalifornianHufflepuff24
Summary: Harry decides to be lazy for a day and not show up to class. Hermione comes in to shame him, but things end a lot differently. Sorry, this is my first story, I'm not good at summaries yet. Chapter 2 done, chapter 3 in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Truancy Gone Right

(Rated M. This is my first story, please don't wreck me if it sucks. If it does, feel free to leave some tips in the comments about what I can work on in the future. Thx.

Harmony fanfic, set in the Half Blood Prince)

*Note: This whole thing was written on my phone, so if there are any format issues, my apologies.*

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything attributed to Harry Potter.

Harry Potter woke up in his Gryffindor dormitory. He thought about getting up, but soon realized he was just too tired to really care. He didn't feel like going to class today. He could already hear Hermione's voice in his head, " _But Harry, you can't just skip_ _class!"_ But he didn't care.

He sat up on his bad and looked around the dormitory. It was empty. He looked outside and could tell by the sun's position in the sky that it was near noon, he was late to class already anyway. He knew he would probably get detention from Snape later, but he didn't care at the moment.

Harry decided that it would be fine to just take the day off and relax. _After all,_ he thought, _I've been through some shit, I think I deserve a break._

Just as Harry laid back down on the bed to take a nap, he heard a knock on the door.

"Harry? Are you in there?" called Hermione.

"Yes, come in," replied Harry.

The door slowly opened, and in walked Hermione. Harry had never told anyone, but secretly he had a thing for her. As she walked in, Harry's breath caught in his throat. He loved her pretty eyes, her long brown hair, he slender body. He sat up in his bed again and tried to regain his composure. Hermione walked over to him and sat down at the foot of his bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What? Nothing, it's nothing," Harry replied.

"Um… ok then…" She continued, "Why weren't you in class today? Snape was livid, he took ten points from Gryffindor."

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like it."

"You didn't feel like it? You didn't _feel_ like it? You cosy Gryffindor 10 points, all because you didn't want to come to class. Wow."

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"No you aren't."

"You're right, I'm not. I thought I would take a break, okay? Is it such a big deal?"

"It kinda is, Harry. You cost us ten points."

"Ten points Hermione. Ten. That's not a lot. Just go to class and you're bound to earn us at least thirty points with that brilliant brain of yours." Harry replied.

Hermione just looked at him. "You think I'm brilliant?"

Harry was confused. "Of course," he said, "everybody does. You should know that by now."

She blushed a bit, giggling quietly.

"I lo-" Harry stopped himself. "I think you're great."

But his mistake didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "What was that, Harry?" She looked at him, trying to suppress a grin.

"Nothing, it was nothing." He looked away sheepishly.

"Harry? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just-"

"Hey Harry?" Hermione cut him off.

He stopped and looked back at her.

"Yes?"

Hermione looked down at the ground, then back up at Harry, biting her lip. Her face began to get red. "Shut up and kiss me."

Harry just stared at her, trying to process what he just heard. "I'm sorry, what?"

Hermione answered him by leaning forward and lightly kissing Harry's lips with her own. Just when Harry started to kiss her back, she pulled away and looked at him, licking her lips teasingly. Harry lunged forward and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her hard. Hermione squealed and giggled, then slowly began to kiss him back.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her onto her back slowly, leaning over her and kissing her. She draped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with rigor. He trailed his tongue across her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue inside. Their tongues began to wrestle for control, which Harry won. Meanwhile, they both explored each other with their hands. They laid in Harry's bed, enjoying each other's company.

Soon, however, it was not enough for Hermione. She started tugging at Harry's shirt, physically asking him to remove it. Harry obliged, taking off the shirt and throwing into a corner. His kisses also changed. He left her lips and instead slowly trailed tiny kisses down her neck. He started nipping and leaving love bites all along her neck. Hermione quietly whimpered, digging her nails into his back gently.

Hermione started to take her shirt off, but Harry grabbed her hand and stopped her. Hermione was very confused for a second, until she felt his hands at the bottom of her shirt, taking it off himself. He slowly pulled it off her body and unclasped her bra as well, throwing them both to the side. He started trailing kisses down her neck towards her breasts, but he stopped inches before touching them. Hermione whimpered in need, and Harry looked at her, grinning.

"Harry, please, don't tease me."

Harry lightly brushed his lips against her chest, but then completely skipped over her breasts and began kissing slowly down her stomach. His hands reached down to her pants, and he looked up at her, asking permission with his gaze. Her face flushed red, and she nodded yes. Harry unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off.

Harry began to kiss slowly down to her panties, but Hermione stopped him.

"This isn't fair, Harry. Get up here and let me even things up."

Harry obliged, kissing her lips again. Hermione wiggled out from underneath him and sat up. Harry sat up as well, looking at her, a look of slight confusion on his face. But when Hermione reached down and took his pants off, he understood. The bulge in his boxers had been growing larger with every minute, and now it was almost painfully hard, practically begging for attention. Hermione got on her knees on the floor and pulled his boxers off, staring at Harry's member with a look of awe. Harry was rather proud of his cock, 8 inches long and exceptionally thick. Hermione leaned forward and lightly liked the tip of his member, to which Harry groaned loudly. She began to run her tongue up and down his shaft, before she put her lips around him and began to take his cock into her mouth. Harry groaned at this, and tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her closer to his member. With every second, Hermione tried to take Harry deeper into her mouth, until finally she took the entire length into her mouth and throat, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. Harry was groaning loudly at this point, and he gripped tight. Hermione moaned, which sent vibrations up Harry's cock, pushing him closer to the edge. This continued for several minutes until Harry couldn't take anymore.

"Hermione, I'm gonna- Oh god, yes!"

Hermione began sucking Harry off with more vigor, and Harry exploded in her mouth. She swallowed every drop and continued to suck him for a bit after he finished. Harry had lain back in his ecstasy, and she came up and laid down next to him.

"Hermione… that was great!"

She blushed. Harry sat up and then got down on his knees on the floor. He kissed up her thigh towards her panties. Hermione was soaking wet at this point, and Harry could tell. He began to pull her panties down with his teeth. He kissed his way back up her leg, and started to nip at her inner thigh when he reached it. He kissed all around her sex but never touched it. This had Hermione whimpering, she needed his touch. She put her hands in his hair and tried to pull him towards her sex, but he resisted. He looked up at her with a mischievous grin and returned to teasing her. Finally, after several minutes of this, she snapped.

"Harry, please!"

"Yes? What is it?" Harry replied teasingly.

"I need it! I want it bad, Harry!"

"What do you want? Tell me what you want. Beg me."

"Harry! Please, lick me! Touch me! Oh god, I need you! Eat my pussy!"

Her use of dirty language drove Harry crazy, and he gave her what she wanted. He licked her outer lips, and then thrust his tongue inside her entrance, causing her to moan loudly and pull him closer to her sex. He began licking and sucking at her, her juices running like a river. She was a wiggling, moaning mess on his bed. He then started to lick at her clit, and she squealed in delight. He put a finger inside her, then another, and began thrusting them in and out of her entrance as he licked her clit. A few moments later, Hermione orgasmed, shrieking and moaning, her legs shaking as she collapsed in pleasure. Harry licked up all of her juices, making sure not to miss a drop. He came up and kissed her, and she tasted herself on his lips. He held her close as she recovered from her orgasm.

Hermione soon sat up and straddled Harry. He was rock hard again, and she wanted him inside her. Now. She lined up his member with her entrance, then slowly sank down on him. They both moaned in pleasure, and Hermione sat all the way down on him, taking a moment to adjust herself to his size. Harry put his hands on her breasts, kneading them and massaging them as she began to ride him. She started slow, but then picked up speed. Soon she was bouncing up and down on his shaft, both of them moaning loudly. Harry placed his hands on her hips, thrusting upwards in rhythm with her. He then pulled her down so they were chest to chest and rolled them over, so Harry was now in control. He pounded into her tight, wet, hot pussy over and over. Her nails digging into his back, Hermione moaned again and again, close to another orgasm.

"Harry! Go- Oh god, yes! Harder Harry, faster! Oh god, yes! Fuck me hard, Harry, fuck me deep! Make me cum! Oh, mmm, yes Harry! YESSS! AH!"

She gripped him tightly, her legs wrapped around his waist, and screamed his name as she came hard. Her pussy clamped down hard on Harry's member, and he was forced to slow down to a near halt because of her grip. She held him there as her body quivered, a powerful orgasm ripping through her.

Soon, it subsided enough for Harry to continue, and he did. But after her second orgasm, Hermione was close to yet another. Harry pounded deep into her, fucking her as hard and fast as he could. He was close, and so was she. He reached in between them and began rubbing her clit furiously, pounding into her. His mouth latched onto her tit, and he sucked and licked them with vigor. She moaned more at this, to the point everyone in the castle might hear them, but they didn't care.

Harry finally couldn't take anymore. He began to pull out of her, so close to blowing his load, but she grabbed him by the ass and pushed him into her deeper, her pelvic muscles tightening around his cock in a vice grip. She held him against her as he came deep inside her, filling her up. This sent her over the edge, and she came with him. Her pussy clamped down on his member even harder, milking him. They both moaned loudly as they finished, and Harry covered her mouth with a french kiss.

Their juices were all over the bed, but they didn't care. Hermione still held him there, not letting him leave. He didn't want to anyway. They were both exhausted, and even though it was 1 in the afternoon, they laid in each other's arms. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from inside his nightstand and threw it over them.

"Hermione, that was amazing."

"Agreed. We need to do this more often. Skip class more often, Harry."

Harry kissed her, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, Harry's member still buried deep inside her.

 ***Thank you for reading. I may or may not continue the story, I'm not sure yet. If so, then this is just chapter 1. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think, it'd be appreciated. Thanks.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up to a warm, wet feeling on his hard cock. He opened his eyes and learned that it was Hermione, riding hid member slowly. Harry grinned, Hermione must be really horny today. Being a teenage boy, Harry was always horny, so this worked out.

Harry looked around. It was dark, and Ron, Neville, and the others were all sound asleep. His invisibility cloak was somewhere on the floor. The knowledge that they could get caught made him extra hard, he loved the risk.

Hermione began to ride him faster, bouncing up and down on him, moaning quietly. Harry reached up and began playing with her tits, pinching them and massaging them. She moaned louder at this. Harry began to thrust upwards into her, and she gasped as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot with his cock.

"Yes, Harry, right there. Right there, oh god!" She whimpered.

She began to bounce faster, placing her hands on Harry's chest for balance. Harry grabbed her by the waist and pummeled into her. She was moaning uncontrollably now, and she clamped down hard on Harry's member, collapsing on top of him as an orgasm ripped through her. Harry covered her mouth with his, trying to keep her as quiet as possible.

Hermione recovered, and she laid on Harry's chest. Harry grabbed her ass cheeks and used them to help him pummel upwards into her tight, wet, slick cunt. She grabbed a pillow and bit down to keep from screaming. Harry slammed into her over and over, and she orgasmed again, but this time Harry didn't stop, he went harder. This sent her into another one. She was now a whimpering mess, laying on his chest as he pounded into her.

Harry began to slow down, he was close to finishing but he wasn't ready to stop, he was enjoying it too much. He stopped and held her against him as he held back an orgasm, taking a moment to relax. She looked up at him and grinned. She sat up again and rode him hard and fast. She bounced on his rock hard dick, impaling herself repeatedly. They both moaned at this.

"Hermione, I'm close. You should get off."

"No Harry, cum inside me, come on, do it!"

"Hermione! OH GOD!"

Hermione was riding him furiously, and he couldn't handle it anymore. She sat all the way down on his shaft as he filled her up with his cum. She moaned and collapsed in another orgasm, falling onto his chest as her pussy clamped down, him still shooting jet after jet of cum into her womb.

Hermione grinned down at him, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I didn't know you took the pill, Hermione. I didn't know it was safe to cum inside you, but I'm glad it is."

"Who said I'm on the pill?"

"Wait- what?" Harry looked at her in shock.

"I enjoy the risk, Harry." Hermione grinned at him mischievously.

This made Harry rock hard again. The thought of the risk made the whole thing better.

"Are you up for round two, Harry?"

"Fuck yeah!"

She slid off of his fully erect cock, and their juices dribbled out of her. She spun around and got on her hands and knees, shaking her ass towards Harry.

"Take me from behind, Harry."

Harry scooted up behind her and lined up his member with her entrance, and slowly slid it into her. They both moaned at this, and Harry slowly pulled all the way out and then penetrated her again. She loved this, and so did he. He did it a few more times, and then he thrust his cock into her hard and fast, causing her to gasp and moan. He grabbed her by the hips and started thrusting into her at a moderate pace, going as deep as possible and then pulling almost all the way out. She began to lean back against his thrusts, in rhythm with him, and sounds of skin against skin filled the air.

"Faster Harry!" She moaned.

Harry reached up and grabbed her hair, using it as a handle as he pulled her harder onto his cock. He fucked her faster, drilling into her and making her scream. She bit down on her pillow again and he fucked her harder. He reached around and started to rub her clit, and she moaned louder at his ministrations. She came hard and her arm gave out. She was writhing and moaning as her body quivered. He continued to fuck her hard and increased his speed. Hermione couldn't take anymore, and she blacked out.

She regained consciousness and found that Harry was still pummeling her hard. She was a groveling mess on the bed, she couldn't think. All she could do is moan and scream into her pillow as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her.

Harry grabbed her hips and pounded into her faster, her tight pussy slick with her juices. His thrusts became more erratic, and she could tell he was close. He pushed into her balls deep and exploded inside her as she she clamped down hard on his member, milking it for every drop. They were both panting and exhausted.

Harry pulled out of her when he finished and pulled her up into his arms, they laid down and Harry grabbed his cloak again. They fell asleep like this, their combined fluids leaking out of Hermione's used pussy.

Harry had never known Hermione was into this, but he was sure glad she was.

 ***Thanks for reading, this is chapter 2, I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll do. It might be just three chapters, I'm not sure yet. Thanks again!***


	3. Authors Note

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

 **Hello people. I apologize for not writing more like originally planned. Apparently there's this thing known as real life and it tends to get in the way. With that being said, I'm sorry about the lack of another chapter, and one will be written and posted shortly. Thanks for understanding.**


End file.
